swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Gand
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy A strange Species of insect creatures, the Gand have evolved in response to the toxic atmosphere of their homeworld. In fact, two distinct types of Gand exist. The more common has features typical of other Species- lungs and the usual assortment of internal organs. The other type- rarely found outside Gand- has no lungs, and takes in the nutrients it needs through the materials it consumes. Since the Gand cannot tolerate other atmospheres, and outsiders cannot breathe Gand's atmosphere, the Species of this far-flung world developed without outside interference, resulting in a rich culture with particularities. The most notable aspect of the Gand is their lack of individual identity. A Gand most earn their name, their place, and their uniqueness through personal accomplishments. As such, the lowliest Gand see themselves as nothing more than aspects of the same whole. The Gand rarely permit non-Gand onto their world. Insular to the point of xenophobia, Gand have learned what can happen to the delicate balance of their society when they allow offworlders to pollute their people with ideas of independence and self-worth. The closest most ever come to the planet's surface are orbiting Space Stations, the principle hubs of Gand trade and commerce. Gand Characteristics Personality: Gand seem humble, soft-spoken, and self-deprecating. Until a Gand has achieved something of importance, a Gand refers to itself as simply "Gand." As the Gand achieves more accomplishments, it earns it's identity, moving from the third person to the first person and eventually gaining a name. If a Gand missteps or fails, it will likely demote itself until it repairs the damage to it's character. Physical Description: Short, stocky, and fleshy in appearance, Gand have three fingers on each hand, and their faces are lumpy and unsettling. Gand have large, multifaceted eyes that betray little emotion. All Gand encountered off-world use a special breathing apparatus that fits snugly into their facial orifice. Average Height/Weight: A typical Gand male stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs 80 kilograms, while a typical Gand female stands at 1.4 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms. Age Groups: Gand age at the following stages: Homeworld: Gand come from the poisonous world of Gand. Languages: Gand lack the organs to speak any language other than Gand and, therefore, rely on Transliterators to communicate in other tongues (See below). Example Names: Muulish, Ooryl, Shoolush, Vaabesh, Zaabahn, Zuckuss. Adventurers: Gand leave their homeworld for a variety of reasons, usually as exiles, driven forth from their worlds and condemned to wander. Others occupy a singularly unique role as mystic hunters called Findsmen. Walking the path of truth, as they see it, they explore the galaxy, taking work as guardians, Soldiers, and more commonly, as Bounty Hunters. Gand Species Traits Gand share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Gand receive a +2 bonus to their Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Gand society values wisdom and cunning, but their off-putting appearance and strange manner make them difficult to understand. * Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Gand have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: Gand have a base speed of 6 squares. * Darkvision: '''Gand ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Hardy: Gand are tough and resilient, capable of shrugging off injuries that would cripple other Species. Whenever a Gand uses their Second Wind, they regain a number of additional Hit Points equal to 5 + it's Character Level. * Special Equipment: The dependence of Gand on the atmosphere of their homeworld restricts their ability to leave without use of specialized equipment. Without a Breathing Apparatus, a Gand would Suffocate. Without a Transliterator, a Gand cannot communicate in any language other than Gand. A Breathing Apparatus costs 2000 credits, and a year's supply of breathing filters cost 200 credits (50 credits on Gand). A Transliterator costs 100 credits. A Gand character begins play with these items at no cost. * Limb Regeneration: A Gand can regrow a lost limb in 1d10 days. At the end of this time, all Persistent penalties associated with the loss of the limb are removed. * Gand Manufacture Proficiency: Gand do not treat Gand Manufacture Weapons as Exotic Weapons, instead treating them as a base item (For instance, a Gand Manufacture Blaster Rifle would still be treated as a Blaster Rifle). * Automatic Languages: All Gand can speak, read, and write Gand. A Gand can learn to read, write, and understand other languages, but cannot speak them with the aid of a Transliterator. Category:Species Category:Gand